eithlorhimfandomcom-20200214-history
Patron Saints
Patron Saints of the Races Unlike Deities, patron saints originated as members of their designated race. For example, Veiyyel was a real mortal elf who gained sainthood when she was the first elf to bring peace between her people of Seven and the orcs who once inhabited land to the north of them. In Eithlorhim saints are real living, though almost immortal, beings who have been imbued with enough cosmic energy that they have become cosmic entities in their own right and can visit Eithlorhim, mixing among mortals, as well as spend time in the cosmos. Saints Veiyyel Patron saint of elves, she was the first elf to bring peace between her people of Seven and the orcs who once inhabited land to the north of them. She is celebrated as the pioneer of a more open elfin society and is valued for her strength and communication skills with other races, a reminder to elves to treat all others with respect, no matter how long they live. Grathkur Patron saint of dwarves, he was a champion of children, bringing about reform to child labor and rights. Once he had established these practices in his home dwarven city of Lutt, he continued on, traveling with a small band of other travelers and spreading the message of rights for all children. A celebration of children occurs each winter during the week of the Longest Night where candles are lit to help him along his path. Hobb Patron saint of gnomes, Hobb is a quiet deity who takes many forms, but usually looks like an elderly forrest gnome that she was in life. Hobb was a pioneer in herbal medicine. She developed cures for blights that affected nt only gnomes, but also creatures of other races. She is also known as Mother Hobb or The Herb mother. Though many gnomes pray to her for a variety of reasons, even people of other races may pray to her in times of great sickness or for unwell relatives and friends. She has many small animals under her employ who assist her with her connection to non-deity healers who giver her offerings in exchange for advice and/or assistance with difficult cases. She is particularly fond of newly discovered plants she hasn't seen before, but can also be swayed by baked goods and hot tea or cocoa. Arthorine Patron saint of the humans, Arthorine is known for her humanitarian work. She was born a human and grew up in a royal family. She used her power to fight for the rights of the underprivileged. She is a reminder to humans that every human matters. She was a fierce advocate and trained as a lawyer, the first female one in Paxalle, where she lived. Unfortunately, her power has been sapped by something, no one is sure what, and she has gone into hiding for the last 50 years, leaving too much time and space for humanity to trip over its own feet and begin to undo her work. Social systems that were in place for those in poverty and with other needs is now almost non-existent in the government. However, there are still worshipers who follow her teachings and provide the best they can for the underprivileged. They must be careful though because much of the population is behind a new man who is being called The New Patron. He is gaining followers and is focused mostly on gathering wealth from the disenfranchised and has outlawed many of Arthorine's programs. He is even attempting to gain power on the king of Paxalle, Hector Davidius. In many ways, Paxalle is the last stronghold of Arthorine's work. One program of hers that still operates is the Arthorine Orphanage in Paxalle, which is where Hector Davidius Xyfor Patron saint of tieflings, '''Xyfor is worshiped by those tieflings who value order and military might. He is Lawful neutral, and was the leader of the first great tiefling army that conquered the southern lands from the occupation of the orcs. His followers believe that they must show the world that tieflings are not inferior to any other race, and in fact are often superior in power and cunning. While not all tieflings worship him, a large majority of them do. However, he hasn't been seen for about twenty years and in his absence things aree becoming more chaotic as the tieflings have no king, only military ranks. Lillinit Patron saint of '''halflings, '''Lillinit grew up the only daughter of a halfling wizard named Semorach, down on his luck, but brilliant. He brought Lillinit up as best he could, but struggled to provide for her as he was elderly. But soon, even as her father aged and weakened, becoming unable to do his research, Lillinit began to flourish as a young wizard. She had massive talent and a joy about her that couldn't be tarnished. He was very, very proud of her. She invented potions and even spells that could help those around her. She often used her abilities as a wizard to entertain people with shows and fireworks. She gained a following merrymakers and founded the Association for Joy (AFJ) which now has branches in multiple cities with members of multiple races. It is said she was chosen for immortality by Ohval when she made them smile on a dark day. As a patron saint, she appears in times of hardship to help halflings everywhere find joy and to help AFJ continue to spread happiness to children and adults, especially in her home town of Kestria. Darfion Patron saint of the '''dragonborn, Darfion was the first of their kind to leave Wyverlith and travel on their own to Bellhaunt in order to study academically at the school considered by most to be the best of Eithlorhim. They graduated and came back to found the dragonborn school Dracartis, bringing academic knowledge back to their people. Since then, the dragonborn have produced many great wizards and professors and researchers, rounding out their abilities as fearsome warriors. Darfion is still the school's advisor when they walk the mortal realm. Krouk Patron saint of orcs Category:Deities